


Gorgeous

by whateverduuuuude



Series: Crowd pleaser [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 01:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20685434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whateverduuuuude/pseuds/whateverduuuuude
Summary: Merlin spends some time with the other men of the castle for a change.





	Gorgeous

“I'm just saying it's not fair that you have to go away,” Merlin said, wrapped around Arthur as he wrote a letter. “I'll miss you.”   
“I'll only be gone for a week sweetheart. And I'll send you a letter, hm? Gwaine can read it to you,” he said, kissing Merlin's nose.  
“I'll still miss you.” He pressed his nose into Arthur's cheek, kissing softly.   
“I know precious. I'll take you with me next time, but there would be no point you coming, you'd just be bored.” 

“You going to stay in your room tonight?” Gwaine handed him another cup of wine, sitting in his own chair.   
“Think so. Are you training tomorrow?”   
“On patrol. You can come with me, if you want,” he said, brushing a piece of fluff from Merlin's shoulder.   
“I'd like that very much,” he said, feeling Gwaine's hand on his neck. “I'll sit on your horse with you.”   
“I've got other plans.” 

“Time to get up,” Gwaine said, shaking Merlin gently. “We have an hour before the we need to go.”   
“Hmm. Breakfast?”   
“In my room. Thought I could get one round in before we head off though,” he said, smiling as Merlin nodded, laying his head back down. Gwaine pulled off the covers, stroking Merlin's perfect, pale skin, taking out his cock and reaching for oil. Merlin didn't take long open, and hummed contentedly as Gwaine kissed his back. He pressed his cock in, thrusting hard and fast, tiny whimpers escaping Merlin's lips. Gwaine came within minutes, leaving Merlin on edge. “Alright?”   
“Fine.”   
“I brought a plug. Could put it in you, have some fun while we're riding,” he suggested, kissing Merlin's nape.   
Merlin nodded eagerly, arching off of the bed, moaning enthusiastically as Gwaine pushed the plug into him. “Now. Breakfast.” 

Gwaine lifted Merlin onto his horse, with it's plush, cushioned saddle, and handed him a skin of water before swinging up onto his own horse. “Our route crosses Percival's so we'll meet him for lunch,” he said, kicking his horse to start.   
“Sounds nice. And this evening?” Merlin flashed him a cheeky smile, starting his own horse and following Gwaine out of the gates.   
“I'm sure Perce will want to get his hands on you while Arthur's away,” he said, winking. “But so do I.”   
“My choice,” Merlin reminded him. “Is this a wooden plug?”  
“Stone,” Gwaine told him. “Four inches.”   
“Bigger than your cock then?”   
“Oh, sunshine. Watch your tongue,” Gwaine chuckled, nodding to the guards on the gates. 

“Hello my gorgeous,” Percival said, lifting Merlin from his horse and kissing him. “How are you?”   
“Good. Tired,” he said, Percival setting him down on a moss-covered rock. “How's your ride been?”  
“Dull. Jealous of Gwaine,” he said, watching Gwaine unpack their lunch onto the blanket.   
“You should be. He's been driving me insane, tiny sharp breaths and whimpers when he rides a little too hard. Gorgeous.”   
“Something inside you, is there?” Percival tickled his chin, handing Merlin a cup of wine.  
“Plug,” Gwaine said, sitting down on the floor. “Five inches.”   
“Oh, that's lovely. You fancy dinner with me, Mer?” He stroked a finger over Merlin's lips, wiping the wine away.   
“I'd be delighted. But if the food isn't good I won't be staying,” he warned. “And you know my standards.”   
Percival sighed. “Better ride home quick then, hadn't I? Get the kitchens making something special.”   
Merlin nodded. “And plenty of wine, too.”   
“Always, for you,” he said, kissing Merlin softly. 

Merlin knocked on the door to Percival's chambers, a heavy cloak around his shoulders against the chill. “It's Merlin.”   
“Ah, Merlin. Come in,” Percival said, opening the door. “Make yourself comfortable.”   
“Oh, it's very nice in here,” Merlin said, eyes wide as he took in the light of the candles filling the room. “What are we eating?”   
“Pheasant, with mushroom stuffing and herbs, and then custard,” he said, pulling out Merlin's chair. “Sir Mordred will be dropping by to deliver a report.”   
“Let's make sure we're ready for him then,” Merlin said, grinning mischievously as he reached for the pheasant. 

As it was, Mordred walked in to see Merlin receiving a long, slow foot massage in front of the fire. “Ah, Mordred. You have the report?”   
“I do, sir,” he said, eyes trying to avoid Merlin's naked form, sprawled out on the sofa.   
“Would you read it aloud?”   
“This doesn't seem an appropriate time.”   
“I asked you to read it aloud,” Percival repeated. “Step behind the screen if you're uncomfortable.”   
“I'm quite alright,” Mordred huffed. “A group of four bandits were apprehended by two villagers yesterday afternoon. They killed three, leaving the final one as a prisoner. He is currently in the cells. They beg mercy for murder in self defence. The injuries sustained by them act as proof of this. I presided over the trial and have allowed both to go free with a warning,” he said, glancing over Merlin's cock, hardening under Percival's attentions. “I must say Sir I find this quite inappropriate.”   
“Have you been in trouble with the king before, Mordred? For questioning Merlin's place here at court?” Percival stopped stroking Merlin's shaft, smiling politely at Merlin. “I offered you a chance to step away, and it was you who insisted on giving your report this evening. I was already busy.”  
“Sorry sir.”  
“Write up that report and have it filed. And have a wank sometime, it'd do you a world of good,” he muttered, as Mordred left the room.   
“You don't like him?”   
“Do you?”   
“He's pretty. His lips look good for sucking cock,” Merlin said. “As do yours.”   
“In a minute. We need more wine.”


End file.
